msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Possibilities
Infinite Possibilities Campaign Summary Infinite Possibilities was a campaign undertaken by the Magus Senate of Dalaran. This event had no outside interaction with other guilds. This event was precluded by the Tales of the Infinite series of Stories, which serve as a background for the alternate timeline the characters come from. The campaign is concluded. Brief Summary The infinite time ways of Azeroth are unclear since the aspects power was lost. A dark future has manifested amidst the sands of time. As the infinite possibilities of time are made apparent and the time streams laid bare, this leaves but one question for the Magi of the Magus Senate...what happens when they cross? Full Summary For weeks the magus senate tracked a series of anomalies that were beginning to be made manifest. As Garrosh was held at trial in custody of the Alliance, Horde, and Pandaren, temporal disturbances began to sprout up. All the meanwhile Horde and Alliance military groups tore themselves to pieces oblivious to the true dangers that were to come. Important Magi within the city who had also felt these disturbances came to the Magus Senate to act as the Council of Six was caught up in the events surrounding Garrosh Hellscream. Scouts led by Mage-Commander Alexander brought back news of developing anomalies which seemed to be appearing at random. Eventually the true nature of the anomalies was revealed by Verus Baelheit and Muzula Silverweave; chronomantic disturbances were forcing their way into existence powered by unknown means. The senate lacks the knowledge to close these rifts for now. ''Nethergarde goes silent (Main Event) The first dangers began when Nethergarde Keep sent out a general distress call to Dalaran...which swiftly fell silent. The damning silence even more disquieting then a blasting alarm. The senate swiftly mobilized to the keep where various battlemagi took charge. The unexpected occurred when the mage-commander suddenly vanished on approach to the keep, upon approaching the magi found their access barred and powerful barriers obstructing their entrance. While trying to break it down, they were ambushed by several battlemagi in Kirin Tor garb. In the confusion a few senators were injured but the foes were driven back with relatively few casualties. Their true foe appeared before them, on the other side of the shield. A man bearing almost exact likeness to the commander; a dark and twisted future version, warped by desperation, and driven to extremes by necessity. The keep was surrounded in a powerful temporal bubble which put them slightly out of phase with the guardsmen and garrisoned forces while the foul reflections of the Magus Senate did their work. After several biting taunts and hints of what was to come, the man retreated, giving the senate time to break down the barrier and run at the man who lay tantalizingly out of reach behind more barriers as the gate sealed behind them and they ran into a well placed kill zone. As the magus senate took casualties the man, now revealed to be a future version of Vanidicus, retreated to the mage tower to prepare a vast spell while he barked orders through magically augmented voices. He did not expect the senate to survive, but survive they did, with some casualties. They raced into the mage tower, smashing down barriers and managing to plow through guards imbued with dark powers. They eventually reached the top where the future Vanidicus was overseeing a series of complicated spellworks in the form of a great rubric, which powered the time field. Van linked himself to the rubric and activated its defenses and trapped the senate within powerful anti-magic fields which did not affect him. He wasted no time, teleporting to Crona Runetouch and driving him to the ground and ripped his energy from his body, taking a bite of it and throwing it away callously. As the magi tried desperately to cast as Van tore his way through the senate, inflicting many casualties the senate eventually managed to damage the rubric with weak spells, disrupting it slightly. They used this time to strike at him, inflicting minor damage before the anti-magic fields went back up. Van continued his rampage, injuring many more and getting to Verus Baelheit, ripping his energy out before his wife and using the energy to blast the worgen away, but her knowledge of spells let her recover quickly, she quickly recovered and locked blades with the deranged man and they blasted each other apart again. Another mage, Kyandra Icefire, seemed to figure out the spellwork, but before she could tell anyone, Van appeared behind her and with a void magic powered blow, began to rip her energy out, but the other senators managed to swarm the battlemage and repel him.As the senators who mad managed to escape his wrath damaged the rubric some more, Van was finally injured beyond his capacity to go on. Teleporting quickly he took Drossy, a young girl apprenticed to Arranax DeVin, hostage. Using her as a human shield he destroyed the rubric, which was providing the powerful defensive fields, all the meanwhile ranting about the coming threats; the loss, the pain, the blood, the Iron. He then escaped through a portal, leaving a disoriented and damaged senate behind. The real Vanidicus soon managed to get into the tower shortly afterwards and was immediately detained for questioning. He was soon released once nerves settled down. Northrend Whites Out (Main Event) In the following week several powerful temporal anomalies began to make manifest. Within the Borean Tundra, the area around Coldarra experienced fluctuations in energy level, while in Dragonblight energy signatures were tracked backwards from the Azure Dragonshrine to the Bronze, whereat disturbing whispers and chattering could be heard that sounded of men they once knew. At the Bronze Dragonshrine the deployed team traced visions to Coldarra, where other senate teams where already posted. As they linked up and entered the caves underneath Coldarra, Councilor Zanbor Emerson vanished, just as Van did before his future self appeared. Though they found no foe, they knew that their next foe was upon them. They found him a few days later when an incredibly powerful magical shock-wave rippled across western Northrend, blacking out several Kirin Tor monitoring posts. The source of this energy surge was swiftly traced to The Nexus, a blue dragon stronghold that had been nearly abandoned in recent years since the end of the Aspects. The magi found a way up by means of a series of teleporter panels which left them on the rings of the Nexus, each one swaying as the magical power keeping them aloft grew unstable. Within the rings of power a future version of Zanbor floated within the energy beams, delirious and in denial, believing himself to be sitting in his office in Dalaran and that everything was OK. Knowing the situation was delicate and that a failing of the nexus's stabilizing effects would mean catastrophic levels of destruction. As the senate worked a way to get Zanbor out of the beam several members managed to trigger his temper, causing powerful barriers to form around them with Zanbor hardly noticing, instead shouting and yelling about paperwork and pay cuts and raises and beer night. As Zanbor drifted in and out of lucidity, the Senate carefully snuck around, carefully disabling the barriers as not to alert Zanbor, once they reached the closest part to him they struck; ensnaring him in strong containment beams and trying to pull him closer and out of the beams of magic. But Zanbor was too strong and he easily snapped the beams, unleashing great waves of magic to bear down upon the senators as he moved higher up into the energy beams, growing more and more powerful and further destabilizing the nexus. The magi co-opted the teleport system and managed to reach his level. Zanbor, now nearly breaking apart with the energy flowing through him began to drift back and forth personality wise. One moment thinking of Dalaran and parties and his hated underling Lewis, then the next moment he would be screaming and yelling, tearing at his eyes and shouting of the oblivion that faced them. As he slipped back and forth he fell in and out of delusions, sending intense beams of arcane power at the magi and sweeping destruction out of the center. As he delved deeper into his crazed and at times strangely tranquil state, the rings began to destabilize further, a continent devastating explosion was imminent! As they senate fought to grip him from the center of the nexus the Councilor chattered and screamed unleashing explosive pulses of energy which caught several senators unaware, striking them down. The senate fought harder to pull him from the beams and to defend from his awesome power. As he resisted his body began to break apart. Flakes of skin and cloth drifted away from him. When the magi finally pulled him from the beam that ran through the Nexus and struck him finally, he began to disintegrate. With a last moment of lucidity he asked where he was, realizing what was happening, he fell to his death, his corpse disintegrating on the way down. The current time Zanbor declined to know of these events or read the reports, not wanting to know what had happened to him. A Harbinger appears The Magus senate spent the following days monitoring several rifts, sending out scouts when possible. Several ministers, including of Interior and War were out in the field as well, and the bulk of the strike forces deployed. The timing could not have been worse, as a chronomantic rift appeared in Dalaran, hidden from the Magi's gaze by powerful alien magics. In the Librarium Archives, the titanic empowered form of Verus Baelheit appeared, blocking off access from outside forces. He did not come to fight, merely trying to recruit Librarium members, appealing to their logic. He was relatively unsuccessful. He departed willingly shortly after, to the shock of the senators and security personnel trying to get in. Diplomacy and Danger in the Land of the Elves (Main Event) After the city itself was proven to not be safe from active rifts, security and magical defenses were bulked up immensely. The pursuing of active chronomantic anomalies was stepped up and efforts to track them improved greatly. One was finally detected in Eversong in the formative stages. Swiftly departing to Eversong ahead of the formation, Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider and Minister of War; Mage-Commander Alexander, met with representatives of the elven leadership to have limited operational movement to 'examine' the rift before the Blood Elves moved in on it. Due to the limited cooperation between the Kirin Tor and the Blood elves during the siege of Orgrimmar, the Magus Senate was granted an hour to work. The vice-chancellor, minister of war, and the battlemagi brought as guards quickly established a portal nexus to bring the rest of the Senate through and got to work. Away from their powerful scrying magics back home, they used the magical amplifying properties of the Runestones to pin down the exact location of the rift...they found in shortly after about a mile away at the adjacent Runestone. The rift hadn't opened yet and the Magus Senate began making efforts to close it when it finally stabilized and Vorien Dawnstrider vanished, the senate prepared themselves for what was to come. Out from the portal came the wretched remnants of what was once Vorien appeared, wreathed in Fel magic and powerful barriers he came through with waves of daemons and power to quickly overwhelm the defenders. While the senate was distracted he began to corrupt the runestones, trying to force the blood elves into action, who in his timeline had retreated and walled themselves off. As the senate fought through a steadily increasing influx of daemons they were able disrupt his actions, forcing a response from the corrupted elf as powerful bursts of fel magic accompanied by mana draining voidwalkers. As senate members fell to the draining energies they had no respite, a battlemage had the quick thinking to look up and alerted the senate, the order to scatter was given as infernals began to rain from the sky. Though after the initial shock, they managed to defeat them. As the last of the infernals impacted one was knocked off course by a burst of magic, causing it to careen off course and crash into the wretched elf, breaking his defenses and leaving him vulnerable and hurt. The Magi took the time to quickly strike at him, and incapacitated the elf. The councilors ordered the man destroyed and a sample taken for study. But as they executed the abominable former councilor, his body began to vanish back to his own timeline. The magi quickly departed afterwards to avoid confrontation with the elves and to recover from the quick and highly intense battle. Monsters in the Dark Forest After being alerted by Baelheit's wife, the Lady Avernus, the Senates Scrying Corp turned its gaze to the Black Forests in the rainy land of Gilneas. A small team was deployed to the forest, with The Mage-Commander and Minister of Arcanum accompanying to oversee. The Mage-Commander and his battlemagi went ahead to scout and soon encountered problems with enemy agents, being distracted from the main party. The others soon encountered a vile blood ritual being conducted by the twisted form of the Chancellor himself, slaughtering dozens of prisoners to fuel great works of magic. After a few tantalizing words and cruel exchanges, the senators proved unable to overcome the Blood Magic fueled chancellor. Overpowering them, he cast a curse on the land, a trap, and used the energy he had harvested through blood to rip open a time portal, departing before he could be stopped. The Mage-Commander and his battlemagi had been fighting a running battle, those accompanying him he had sent away to protect the others. He defeated two he did not recognize, but fought to a standstill with Farel Arc, who in the present was a battlemage in training, he managed to recover a sample of bloodstained cloth reeking of blood magic for analysis. Taking of the Relics As rift activity continued to increase, the Magus Senate fought to keep them contained and away from population centers. Late one night though, a rift appeared in the city itself once more. The arcane corrupted Muzula Silverweave sought to recover an artefact the present archmage had sought to keep hidden from the senate. The rift was quickly identified and a response team assembled, the office building where Muzula kept her things was quickly surrounded and quarantined and the corrupt gnome engaged. She fought back with an arcane golem meant to distract them long enough for her to get away. But Baelheit and Battlemage Aithnea Escol managed to hinder her long enough for the few magi to strike the golem down. Muzla had the artefact, realizing that her escape was imminent, Vanidicus teleported over, cutting her arm off and damaging her foot. The gnome soon escaped, leaving several casualties and her own corrupt arm behind for study. The Rebel Archmage (Main Event) When word reached the Senate of temporal disturbances in the South of Kalimdor, the Mage-Commander led a team down to investigate. They discovered the corrupted form of Meriahm Lausten in the ruins of Ahn'qiraj. Meriahm was in the process of being confronted by the alternate Vanidicus and several of his own battlemagi. The Senate learned that she had gone rogue immediately after arriving in the current timeline, as she believed that the plan would ultimately fail. Once she realized the Senate was present, she effortlessly dispatched the future battlemagi sent to contain her and turned her attention to the Senate. A pitched battle ensued. Meriahm refused to allow the Senate's forces close to her, instead summoning tentacles to hurl them away from her platform. When this failed, she teleported to the temple. As the Senate followed, she set an army of faceless ones on them. All the while, she taunted the Senate with the knowledge that their efforts were meaningless. However, they stood up to her army's assault, and she quickly teleported away again. As the Senate confronted Meriahm atop a floating platform, taunts turned to pleas. She begged the Senate to let her continue her work and "save their world", even as she tried to send them flying to their deaths with a blizzard. The Senate fought their way through the cutting wind and ice, and Lady Avernus ran her sword through Meriahm's stomach. The dying Archmage, delusional from failure and injury, asked if she could return home and begged Thomas for forgiveness. Vanidicus told her that he would never forgive her for what she'd done, and she toppled backwards off the ground. Her body disintegrated before impact. The Senate cleaned up her work in the ruins and sealed the rift using knowledge gained from their prisoner and returned to Dalaran. The current timeline's version of Meriahm was briefed privately by the Mage-Commander and the Chancellor, and afterwards traveled to Stormwind to meditate and visit her husband's grave. It is unknown exactly to what extent the alternate Meriahm's plans extended, and how many of them came to fruition before her death. Victims of the Infinite While on his administrative leave, Minister Zanbor Emerson spotted Drossy in Stormwind, the wrong Drossy. A small group of Senators and specialists made their way to Stormwind and found Drossy at the docks, hiding in a shack. She was in a bad state; an arm severed and an eye missing. After being talked down she almost allowed herself to be brought back to Dalaran. But something agitated her and she resisted, trying meekly to push away the senate. But eventually she was restrained, for unfortunately the senate needed the intel about whatever future the extralinar entities had come from. She was restrained and taken back to Dalaran where she was placed into a comfortable cell within level 3 of the Violet Hold. ' Echoes of the Future A minor chronomantic rift manifested a midst the background magic of crystalsong forest. An echo of Aithnea Escol had manifested beneath the once location of Dalaran. The senate responded as quickly as possible to possibly recover something. On arrival they found not Aithnea, but a time displaced specter, a remnant. Mage-Commander Vanidicus ordered the thing captured but the Librarium had other plans. After a brief confrontation the assembled magi were able to bind the echo and begin to compel information from it. As more about the future was revealed the echo began to stabilize. The senate began forming layers around the remnant to contain its power and hopefully avoid a devastating blast. Utilizing complex magical shields the echo discharged its power and faded, leaving naught but arcane dust. The Last Invasion of Dalaran The leader of the chronomanticly displaced Kirin Tor remnants, Bloodlord Damon Haliwell, manifested in Dalaran, attempting to penetrate the Violet Hold. Thanks to the work of the Minister of the Interior, Arranax DeVin, the hold's defenses held and alerted the senate to the presence of the Blood Mage. Quickly surrounding the foul man, they left him with few options, he pulled an old but time tested trick and compelled a hostage to his side utilizing powerful blood magics. The crisis was brief however as the hostage, Drossy, managed to resist long enough to stab him in the leg, breaking his focus and allowing herself to get free. Damon chronomanticly displaced himself in time again and escaped. Soon after The Ministry of the Interior began rapid work to shield the city from chronomantic incursions. They were successful within a few days using information gained from their sources. Visions of the Future It didn't take long before the next rift achieved stability and a temporal disruption occurred, once again in crystalsong near the once location of Dalaran. After fighting through several arcane corrupted members of the local wildlife they found the source, a temporally displaced Kinria, a priest of the Kirin Tor. Using newfound temporal powers and the mental magics that lay within the grasp of all priests. Using her powerful magics, visions of what was to come were revealed; Dalaran falling, cities in ruin, and lands burning. After the expenditure of so much power, she burnt herself out, dissipating into arcane power and dissolving from the timestream. The True Powers Reveal Themselves (Main Event) Finally gaining ground against the closing of the temporal rifts and containing the situation, the Magus Senate senate was making headway into closing the portals that were in danger of cropping up. As the week went on, several chronomantic rifts began to pop up in Northrend and begin drifting toward the Bronze Dragonshrine. As they began to coalesce a sizable chunk of Northrend whites out under chronomantic disturbance. The magus senate deployed to Dragonblight to check things out, they put a constant distress frequency over the ring communicator network to attempt to punch through the whiteout. Upon arrival they find what appears to be Minister Gehlnarine Liridian, observing the old dragon bones which acted as a focus for his spellwork to open up enormous temporal rifts. The senate confronted him and attempted to stop him, but were impeded by the sands of the shrine and the magic imbued into it. As the senate tried to strike back at him they managed to interrupt his concentration long enough for his magical whiteout of Northrend to fade for a moment, allowing Magus Senate reinforcements led by Gehlnarine Liridian, to lock on to the senators and arrive. To see two of the same entity in the same place was confusing to say the least, as all previous efforts to get within the copy of their temporal selves proved in vain and caused displacement to the present timeline senator. The enemy Gehlnarine then revealed his ally, an infinite whelpling, who's power over time managed to paralyze the offensive efforts of the Senate. The present Gehlnarine managed to get a blow off on his counterpart, possessing some chronomantic knowledge. The counterpart then revealed himself to be a dragon, a bronze dragon, and the older version of the infinite whelp. Attacking in tandem with his younger self and his elder self, also an infinite dragon. After a pitched battle the elder self lay dead. The adult version managed to continue fighting on. After a quick battle the senate managed to drag the drake to the ground and Gehlnarine, calling on old powers, manifested and changed into an imitation of the draconic form, taking to the air and destroying the dragon. As it lay dying it fell silent, it's even younger whelp form looking at it quizzically and departed, leaving the Magus Senate to ponder on the involvement of the Infinite Dragonflight. The Battlemagi Find a Clue Using information supplied by Chief Librarian Muzula Silverweave, the Scrying Corp was able to track down several potential location which Dark Muzula could invade through in her quest for Titanic Magic. First landing in the Engine of the Makers in Storm Peaks the Battlemage Scouts were able to find minor traces of temporal energy and blood contaminated with unnatural quantities of titanium. Possessing a blood sample the battlemagi were able to track Muzula to a titanic facility within Un'goro. Once there they found traces of biological contaminants and lichen. These were collected as samples. After feeding samples into the machines, they came online, the great engines then told the scouts that similar experiments were done at the scholazar facility. At the scholazar facility the scouts fought past activated golem defenses till they managed to find a titanic database. Making use of technology translated by a hacked golem, they managed to access the databank and found that an unknown user had made use of the facilities in patterns. The databank told the Battlemagi that the next estimated incursion would be one week from then. The Battlemagi returned to Dalaran with their samples and to inform the senate of their discoveries. Putting Old Friends to Rest A minor temporal incursion occurred in Duskwood at the house of Mab Nimue. The undead form had been distorted and sent back in time due to the widespread chronomantic use damaging the timeline she came from. The alternate Mab sought neither pity and acted only out of fear. Lashing out briefly with magical chains she sought to defend herself, but she was quickly calmed down. Managing to get some info about what happened in her future, about the vast armies that swept across Azeroth, the Magus Senate finally put her to rest, her former Master, Damon Halliwell doing his duty and letting her go, after one last goodbye from the unfortunate victim of war. Infinite Choices (Main Event) Fluctuations in Zul'drak began to worry members of the Senate. Arranax DeVin traveled out to investigate, but communication with him was lost. The source of the fluctuations was confirmed to be the future Arranax, now a lich in control of a Necropolis. A large force set out to investigate, prepared to fight through armies of reanimated corpses. When Drossy led them into the Necropolis, however, they discovered a single golem. The golem, claiming to be a public relations golem, was instructed to take the group to its master. ((I need to talk to Drossy before I finish this part out.)) A Double Event Occurs After sending the alternate DeVin back to his timeline rifts continued to pop up, with intelligence gained from the prisoner Viserth Arenall the magus senate was able to close some of them. Several days after DeVin's appearance two large portals opened simultaneously. A portal in southern Gilneas and one in Icecrown. A sweep team was sent to Gilneas with orders not to engage potential threats while the senate went to deal with the one in Icecrown. Upon arriving at the Icecrown site, they found a lich, much like DeVin, performing magical rituals for an unknown purpose. The lich was identified as Nalen'dor Stromweaver, a Battlemagi of the Ministry of War. He was found to be a tough opponent and a demoralizing one, as he knew several senators darkest secrets. Inappropriate emotional feelings, inhumane experiments kept hidden, murder. The assault of the lich would have continued had not unexpected help arrived. His entrance was heralded by the dissapearance of the Mage-Commander, and the alternate Vanidicus appeared. The Lich Nalen'dor had apparently deviated from the overarching plan and was to be punished. The alternate Van dropped the lich's phylactery before the assembled senators and made his escape. The senate was able to destroy the vulnerable phylactery and slay the lich. They then made their way south. In Gilneas advance teams had found the form of Mordecai Gerad walking about, his mind shattered and purpose ruined. They tried to obtain information from the man but he would not give much. He was weak from an unexplained attack, he would not last long. After a lackluster attempt to just drown himself (unknown if he even knew what he was doing to himself) the senate pulled him out, only for him to die of his wounds shortly after. The Hunt for the Biomancer A week after finding clues within key titanic facilities, an incursion occured as predicted within the titanic facilities in Sholazar Basin. The senate version of Muzula Silverweave was instructed to remain in Dalaran and provide remote intel. The alternate Muzula, her arm previously severed in an engagement with the senate was now replaced with a titanium replacement and was in conference with the alternate Baelheit. The two of them were in the process of producing bioweapons in the titanic facilities to wipe out what destroyed them. If it affected the senate, no big deal. After battling through groups of golems the senate managed to break into the inner sanctum to stop the alternate Muzula, where purestrain samples of the disease were manifesting into plaguebeasts, created by the perverted titanic engines. The disease bit into members of the senate who were unfortunate enough to have their defenses fail and many fell to it. But the machines also continued to spit out pure versions of the disease which healed, antidotes. The antidotes were dispersed throughout the air. As muzula was close to defeat, the alternate Baelheit swapped focus from the nearly complete bioweapon to the failing mage. Directing titanic energies into the gnome, she grew in power and confronted them directly, providing time for the machine's work to be done. As she was beaten back, Baelheit trigger the machine early and an incomplete disease manifested, striking many senators down as Muzula fell dead. After a brief confrontation, Baelheit managed to flee as the illnesses took effect. After several minutes of panicking they managed to activate the machine again which spat out one last plague sample and an antidote. The antidote was dispersed to heal the senators, and the plague sample frozen in ice, awaiting transport by a biohazard team. Small samples of frozen plague were taken for research and containment so a cure may be synthesized. Once the senate departed and the cleanup team arrived, they were ambushed. All battlemagi guards slain and corpses taken, the guard golems were deactivated with Kirin Tor deactivation codes. It is still unknown who betrayed the senate. The Rogue Wizard After the hectic events to take place beforehand, another rift came up in the forests of Duskwood, once again. This time, the entity that emerged was an alternate version of Margrave Haifrall, who had turned rogue on the Kirin Tor and the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Upon encountering the renegade mage, Margrave insulted the Senate several times before demanding the Focusing Iris. Opting not to appease the entity, the Senate engaged in brief combat as Margrave aimed to remove the Senate from the situation; however, as he was talking with the officers involved, he was captured by the Senate and brought to Dalaran for questioning. Pride Came Before the Fall (Main Event) As clues started to fall into place and the true scope of the timeline intruding upon their own was revealed, the hunt for active rifts became even more frantic. Some progress was being made and rift activity declined slightly. Until as usual everything went south. A large storm front was detected moving south from Northrend that was arcane in nature and origin. Scrying was impossible as magical white noise distorted any attempts to gather data, portals were unstable as well. A senate team was gathered from available personnel and dispatched through the link to the Violet Stand in Northrend. The senate arrived at the source of the storms, in the Storm Peaks, where Baelheit and his minions worked to bring great titanic engines online. He siphoned huge ammounts of magic from the forges, empowered minions and golems to do his work for him while he saw to his duties. His spellcasting was interrupted when enough constructs were damaged and the feedback disarmed him. The senate was able to rush in and dogpile him, attempting to overwhelm his powers with numbers and their own strength. Eventually they succeeded and Baelheit was chased through the Titanic temples until they reached the temple of creation. Baelheit, so determined to save the world through any means, fought them directly. He ranted and raved about how only he could save the world, that the Senate had been weak, that he would become a god and watch over the world to shield it from the coming destruction. The senate fought back and tried to get information from him, something, anything about what disaster had ruined their world. But it was no use, he said nothing more. He fought the senate to a standstill until he revealed his artifact, Norgannon's Might. He still possessed that existed in his timeline. In a last ditch effort he plunged the weapon into his own heart. He ascended into Titanic form and was able to swiftly repel the senate. He began finishing his rituals when something distracted him. His wife, Aya Avernus was present and fighting against him. Admidst the pleas of the senate not to go through with his work, her voice distracted him and brought him down to reality for a moment. In the moment of distraction, Chancellor Damon Halliwell broke free from the magical suppression and rushed forward and ripped it out of his old friend's chest. He staggered back, his power failing. The senate blew apart his spellwork and left him crippled. As he lay dying, Baelheit came back to his senses, his vision no longer blinded by the Titan's light. With his last actions gave a tome to the chancellor detailing all the work into all the magics the alternate future Magus Senate had done both good and bad, and that the chronomantic lore within could hold answers. He then died, his body breaking apart with a warning of what could happen. Hope Flickers As rift activity began increasing again, the Inner Council placed areas of Dalaran under their influence under martial law and appealed to the guard forces elsewhere to do the same. The endgame was nearly upon them and the research organizations with sufficient clearance poured over the book to try and gain insight on how to stop the rift activity. Chancellor Damon Haliwell kept the book on his person at all times to guard it. This fact was taken advantage of by the alternate Damon and sent his last enforcer to retrieve it and if possible assassinate the head of the senate. The Mage-General Vanidicus and a small group of Dark Battlemagi and marksmen infiltrated the city through deception of the magi by disabling the guards at the Violet Stand. They ambushed the chancellor, who fought back valiantly, and held them off for enough time for several senators to arrive. Failing to assassinate the chancellor, Van and his soldiers retreated, sabotaging the link to Northrend on the way out and fleeing to the chornomanticly charged caves of the Storm Peaks. The senate pursued and fought to break into the cave, they were being delayed by dark battlemagi as the Mage-General sought to open these rifts to bring forth more soldiers ahead of schedule. The battlemagi were defeated, with the survivors fleeing through a time portal. The senate rushed in to stop the alternate Van. Only stopping when he threatened to burn the book and ruin their chance of stopping him. Eventually, the senate had enough. They waited for the opportune moment and lashed out, the chancellor taking revenge by throwing his sword, which impaled Dark van in the chest, in surprise he dropped the book, it's pages on chronomancy catching fire. The senate rushed over and grabbed it, patting the flames out before the invaluable tome was destroyed, but the damage was done. New methods of shutting the rifts would have to be found somehow. The Violet Hold Hostage Crisis Just hours after the events in the Storm Peaks, the Senate faced another crisis. The alternate version of Eillina Arenall had discovered the time portal and crossed through some weeks prior. She had learned that the Senate was keeping her father, Viserth Arenall, captive in the Violet Hold and were consulting with him on the Infinite Crisis. Furious, she rigged the bridge outside the Hold with explosives and lured members of the Senate there. Once they were in her trap, she demanded they give her Viserth to kill him, ignoring their protests to wait until he could give them information on how to close the time rift. While the Senators distracted Eillina, one of them managed to swim beneath the bridge and disarm the bombs. Her threat neutralized, the Battlemagi successfully located and arrested her. She was placed in a cell directly across from Viserth. The discussions between the Magus Senate and Viserth now public, his master plan to close the rifts could be made public as well. The warlock proposed isolating the rifts inside small time pockets, turning back time in just those pockets. In that way, he argued, the portals would close because they never would have opened in the first place. The potential paradox, however, was very risky. Without the book and any other options, the Senate voted to approve his plan, and a Senate-wide writ for Chronomancy was issued. The Tome is Stolen The importance of the tome given to the senate by the corrupted Baelheit was immediately recognized as impossibly invaluable and was kept on the Chancellor's person at all times with the man himself being under guard. Testing the book's spellwork and powers was an ongoing process. Unfortunately, the Darkened version of Mage-Commander Alexander had other plans, knowing that Baelheit had strayed from the course and his actions would compromise the grand plan of this alternate Magus Senate. Using old access codes to gain entry, he bodily entered the city with an attack squad of dark battlemagi and marksmen. They stalked through the city to find The Chancellor and eventually found him en route to the experimental site with the Arcanum and he was ambushed. The marksmen pinned him down with volleys of arrows and gunfire while the magi encircled him, overpowering him and retrieving the book before fleeing the city through the teleportation crystals to Northrend, sabotaging them as they fled. The Dark Battlemagi fled to the Storm Peaks, near the Temple of Creation, for within the cave was a weak point in the time stream, and the Mage-General sought to speed up the plans for invasion now that the plans were in danger of failing through the failure of Baelheit. Moving to the back of the cave, he left his soldiers to slow down the Magus Senate. The dark and time twisted versions of Farel Arc, Oliviaxi Shadesong, and Jaine Rosenthal stood guard. And successfully held them out of the cavern bottleneck with suppressing fire and marksmanship. But the senate and their allies were too much of a force to hold back for long and eventually retreated through one of the temporal weak points after buying as much time as they could. They managed to get to the back of the cave and found the Mage-General and broke through his wards as he attempted to bring reinforcements through. Cornered, he threatened to burn the tome, a book which held the chronomantic secrets of how to shut the other timeline off for good. He taunted them as he drew back to his portal, the book's pages dangerously close to the flame in his hand. But then he was taken by surprise, the chancellor threw his sword at the man, impaling him in the chest and lightly penetrating his armor, surprising him and causing him to drop the book and it made contact with the flame causing it to star burning. The magi rushed forward to put it out as he stumbled back through the portal in a most unbecoming manner. They had reclaimed the book, but had lost access to the chronomantic knowledge. Final Confrontation '''In the end...y-you...will become...like...us... Not more then a day later the greatest chronomantic rift they had detected opened at one of the strongest in magic and most vulnerable in terms of energy; the Dalaran Crater. The Magus senate hurried down to combat the threat, as the crater had always been a containment danger since the departure of their city. Upon arrival they found that the vestigial dome had been reactivated, the energy being routed into the center of the crater, and many of their mage-wardens slain. As they tried to break through the shield, the Mage-General approached from the other side with his warriors, furious and wounded, he ranted at the assembled magi and combatants. Trying to distract them and vent his frustration while the Chancellor finished his spell preparations. With him stood several Dark Battlemagi and Marksmen, ready to sell their lives so that their chancellor could, in their mind, save the world. As the magi hammered on the shields, the Mage-General readied his men and burst through in a torrent of power and attacked the senate. Arrows and spells rained down upon them, but they were slowly pushed back. His men died around him and the Mage-General lashed out randomly, striking at the present day versions of those who had failed in his plans. Eventually he was overwhelmed and collapsed. He spoke his last words as Beauwitt charged a pyroblast at him, reducing him to flaming meat chunks. The senate came down into the crater where many ley lines intersected and found the Dark Chancellor in the midst of a powerful chronomantic ritual powered by blood sacrifice and protecting himself with powerful wards. He screamed and ranted about their fate and the actions they had to avoid. Rending open the rift he transported the magus senate to the future. His future. The skies blackened with smoke and chunks of rock and rubble lay about the crater. The ruined and damaged form of the one mighty city of Dalaran hung above them. In the distance was the sound of combat and the screams and howls of war cries. The senate was stunned and tried to get answers from the chanellor. But the sound of war drums came ever closer. Panicking he attempted to finish his ritual, but the senate managed to break down his wards to stop him. Filled with power the chancellor attacked them, displaying the power and skill of the chancellor of the Magus Senate with 10 years of additional experience. Binding the blood of their allies and discharging waves of power he managed to hold the senate back. And then his allies arrived. The true manipulators. The whelpling of the infinite flight that had come to observe the death of himself in the guise of Gehlnarine. Bending and slowing time he watched the fighting, taunting the chancellor with snippets of knowledge, ways to win, and fortellings of events. The lost members of the Magus Senate, the fallen hero's of this distant timeline were not meant to save anyone. They were merely to soften up this world so that the eventual invasion of the world would have a greater chance of succeeding. He would not hear it, he refused to believe it and began attacking wildly as he lost focus. With several deft attacks, the senate took him down... No! Without us..you will...n-never...stop the...Iron... Without the chancellor to anchor them, the senate found themselves back in their time, but they did not have long to catch their breath, the chronomantic rift remained open. The whelpling, in his arrogance, had remained with them to observe and he was quickly bound but found he did not know the rituals to close the rift. They killed the whelp. Left with no other choice, Archmage Baelheit instructed his Librarians to begin a ritual delivered to him by Meriahm, from Viserth Arenall. A vile prisoner of Dalaran, recently executed. Performing the ritual, the senate channeled massive energies through each other in sequence and were able to seal the rift. And then it was no more. To have held promethean fire...and to be given a candle afterwards. The threat was no more. Perhaps this future could still be averted. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran